Yoga
by lostinhersong
Summary: Michiru thinks Haruka has anger issues. Haruka just wants to not have numb feet.


"Tch! Michiru, you know I don't like sitting still for very long!" The blonde woman whined as she watched her lover pack a small turquoise duffel bag with black yoga pants and a white tank top.

"Funny, you sit still just fine when we go for car rides that last for an hour or more," came the curt reply, accompanied by the sound of a zipper being closed. A sigh escaped from the taller senshi's throat, and she looked to the shorter woman with a desperate plea hidden in the depths of her gray eyes.

"Please…don't make me go," came a whisper, the voice being soft, and almost sensual; her intent of charming her way out of her current situation was very clear.

"Haruka, please. You know that battering your lashes trick won't work on me. Now, get your things," Michiru replied with a smirk, gripping her bag and walking out of the room without a backwards glance. The taller blonde cursed under her breath before going to their shared wardrobe and selecting a pair of red shorts with a black tank top. She placed these items (along with a pair of tennis shoes, a bar of soap, and a tiny bottle of shampoo) into a dark gray Adidas sling bag, and followed her lover out of the room.

-0-

"Now class, I want you to take a deep breath, and relax," a bubbly voice from the front of the room said, a chorus of exhales filling the silence that followed. Haruka glanced to the side, frowning when she saw Michiru with her eyes closed, her body swaying slightly with her breathing. The racer fidgeted slightly, attempting to draw life back into her steadily fading feet. She looked forward, jumping in surprise as she met the deep brown eyes of their instructor. The woman was young, her hair a deep burgundy in color; obviously dyed. Haruka raised a questioning brow.

"Yes?"

"You're not in a very deep state of zen, Miss. Something bothering you?" She smiled sweetly at the blonde. She was met with a glare.

"No, I'm fine," came the blonde's clipped reply, causing Miss Bubbly to step back from her tone.

"Well, if you're certain…," she smiled again, and walked back to the front of the room, allowing Haruka to remain in her thoughts. She turned, sighing when she noticed Michiru still deep in her meditation. She reached out, and nudged her lightly.

"Michiru…Michiru!" She managed to whisper, poking her lover in the ribs. Her hand was brushed away for the first several pokes, finally, gray eyes met angry sapphire.

"What?"

"My…my feet are numb," Haruka murmured, giving Michiru a sheepish grin. A sigh was emitted from Michiru's slender frame.

"Haruka, just close your eyes and let your mind slip away. You won't even notice your feet after a while," she said, turning back to her own meditation. Haruka pursed her lips, and then stuck out her tongue much like a juvenile. "I saw that," Michiru muttered with her eyes still closed, a grin fixed on painted lips.

"Again, I ask, why did I have to come?"

"If I remember right, someone had a nasty fit of road rage in the middle of Tokyo just the other day," was her lovers reply, the smaller woman's voice being soft as she slipped into her mind.

"I did not have a nasty fit of road rage!" Haruka hissed, her eyes narrowed into angry slits at her accusing partner.

"Haruka, you nearly wrecked your car into that man's van on purpose," was Michiru's reply, it being clear it was taking quite a bit of self-control for her to not giggle.

"He cut me off!" The blonde senshi was shaking in her frustration at Michiru's words.

"So? I brought you here so you could learn how to control those pesky bouts of anger you sometimes get," the shorter woman replied, her eyes closed as she meditated, her breathing deep.

"Mi-chi-ru!" Haruka mumbled under her breath, her complaint met with a single raised hand from her lover, the rest of the room humming in time with Ms. Bubbly. Haruka closed her eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to do what she was suppose to and clear her mind of all the negative thoughts.

_She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as the light changed green, the car in front of her not budging. She nudged her horn, it sounding loudly in attempt to get the car in front of her to begin to move. It didn't. She laid on her horn then, cussing under her breath as the driver crept forward like a tortoise. She checked her mirror and quickly glanced to the car in front of her before beginning to change lanes. Suddenly, a dark black van cut in front of her, his bumper nearly clipping the yellow Toyota. Haruka's eyes went wide and she slammed on the brakes. She threw her arm out in front of Michiru to prevent her from flying forward, which she almost did, a light squeak emitting from the petite woman. Haruka grit her teeth and laid on the horn, giving the man a rather rude gesture, anger burning in her eyes._

_ "That bastard…" _

_ "Haruka. He probably didn't see you."_

_ "Or the idiot can't drive to save his life! I just want to smash into his van so I have a reason to get out and deck the moron," she muttered under her breath, her grip tightening on the steering wheel._

_ "Haruka…" Michiru's tone had a warning lilt to it, and the van that had so rudely (and in Haruka's opinion, deliberately) cut them off flipped on his blinker. Two blocks later, the blonde drummed her fingers on the steering wheel irritably. _

_ "You've got to be kidding me!"_

_ "What now?" Came the exasperated reply._

_ "He has had his stupid blinker on for two blocks! TWO!" Her fingers tapped faster. Her irritation obvious completely in the way her lips formed a thin white line. Michiru only giggled, reaching over to wrap her fingers around Haruka's hand that was curled around the gear shift. _

_ "Baby…you need to breath…"_

_ "TWO BLOCKS!"_

_ "I know…" came Michiru's sigh._

Haruka opened her eyes, still as tense as she had been before she had closed them. She fidgeted, her feet both still asleep. She groaned and shifted her feet in a vain attempt to draw blood back down into them. The blonde then cracked open an eye, shooting a glance to Michiru only to find her sitting as still as a statue, her posture perfect and her breathing calm. Haruka breathed a sigh. If her love could do this…so could she. She closed her eyes again, and began to concentrate on her breathing. She shifted her feet again. She heard her heart pounding in her ears. She tried to focus on the inhaling and exhaling of her breathing. She opened her eyes again.

"Michiru…" her voice came out in a hoarse whisper and she turned her head, looking at her lover. Michiru didn't turn. The blonde frowned before turning back around to face the front.

"I thought yoga dealt with stretching and wrapping your limbs in odd positions…not this meditating crap. Why, tell me why, am I paying for silence?" Haruka thought to herself, letting out a sigh.

Haruka Tenou was bored out of her mind.

She reached out a finger, poking Michiru in the side. She glared at the still woman's form when she was ignored and let out a growl, turning back around. Her eyes shifted over to Michiru's gently swaying form once again, and made to reach out to poke the woman's ribs one more time. However, she quickly jerked her intentions away as Miss Bubbly stood up and cleared her throat, instructing them that the stretching portion was to begin. Haruka thanked anyone she could think of at that moment before standing up, stretching her tall, and lightly muscled body towards the heavens. Michiru, however, was still swaying, causing the blonde to frown. Haruka bent down then, and poked Michiru in the space directly below her ribs; the violinist's most sensitive tickle spot. This action caused the senshi of the seas to jump, her eyes flying open with surprise, her mouth forming a little 'o'. She calmed her breathing down, turning to a smirking blonde.

"What are you smirking about?"

"You only jump like that when I poke you and you've been asleep," the blonde's smirk widened as Michiru's blush deepened.

"I wasn't sleeping! I was so deep into my meditation that…" Michiru began and allowed her voice to trail off. "How are your feet?"

"Still numb thank you." The blonde murmured as they settled into their first stretch which Miss Bubbly entitled "Salute to the Sun".

"I was hoping this would help make you less…angry," Michiru stated simply. Haruka turned to her then, seething.

"I am NOT angry."

"Yes you are. You just got angry for me calling you angry. Point made." The violinist didn't look at her blonde lover, but the smirk she held in her voice was so evident it hurt Haruka's ears.

"No, I'm not."

"Haruka, when you get angry, your voice lowers into an almost growl. Do NOT try and tell me you're not an angry person."

"Michiru…"

"Yes, Haruka?"

"Next time you want to calm me down…can I make a suggestion?"

"Please do. If meditating won't help…"

"Paintball. Trust me."

_A/N: A random look into a Haruka/Michiru "squabble". This was inspired by my own experience with a yoga DVD. My girlfriend fell right into the poses and the breathing and all that jazz…whereas I am sitting there, feet numb, and bored senseless. I couldn't think about anything OTHER than what had pissed me off that day. _

_Also, do I think Haruka is considered an angry person: yes. Not angry in the sense to want to go around stabbing babies, but I do think she has some pent up anger in that heart of hers. _

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this random bit. Happy Holidays everyone!_


End file.
